Layla's Diary
Authors Note Alright so this is my first Fan Fiction and it takes place in the Percy Jackson universe. This is mostly based off my Roleplaying site called OlympianRPG.tk where I play a character named Nicholas Lobo a son of Hades, and This is the Diary of Nicholas Lobo and Nicole Foster's daugher Layla. If anyone is also intrested in joining the rp just leave a comment or send me a pm. I own nothing everything belongs to Rick Riodan other then the OC's those belong to the people that created them and I have gotten permission too use them in this Fic. Characters heres a list of the characters that will be showing up in the Story and some i have not introduced as of yet. Layla Jennifer Lobo (13) Daughter of Nicholas Lobo (Hades) Nicole Lobo ( Aphrodite) Blake Courtney (14) son of Alex Courtney (Zeus) and Arabella Courtney (Apollo) Cain Alverez (13) son of Amidala Alverez (Pluto) and Nero Alverez(Discordia) Janice Alverez (6) daughter of Amidala Alverez (Pluto) and Nero Alverez ( Discordia Dwayne Coll (15) son of Mark Coll (Pluto) and Andrea Weaver (Minerva) Devin Coll son (15) of Mark Coll (Pluto) and Andrea Weaver (Minerva) Katrina Darrow (13) daughter of Lucius Darrow(Mars-deceased) and Carolina Darrow ( Neptune) Jacob Darrow (9) Son of Lucius Darrow(Mars-deceased) and Carolina Darrow (Neptune) Wyatt Ward (14) son of Dennis Ward ( Dionysus) and Thea ward ( Poseidon) Scott Ward (12) son of Clancy Ward ( Apollo-Roman) and Leia Ward (Bellona) Cindy Ward (7) daughter of Clancy Ward ( Apollo-Roman) and Leiaa Ward (Bellona) Steven Tyler (5) Son of Dylan Tylar (Apollo) and Sophia Tylar ( Aphrodite) Ellen Di Angelo (12) Daughter of Nico Di Angelo (Hades) and Kori Maka ( Ares) Trent Epperson (13) son of Jacob(Dutch) Epperson (Hermes) and Erin Epperson ( Poseidon) Note: Mark can shape shift into a demon which will explain a part in the fic One more Thing since I need characters for the Camps both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter I have dicided if anyone actully likes this story and wants a character introduced in it send me a pm or just a comment on.... *'Name' *'Personallity' *'History' *'Appereance' Please have all of those ready and I will try to bring them into the story. Oh one more thing ( hehe grandpa from Jackie Chan adventures) if I really like the Character I'll maybe make them a bigger part of the story like a camp leader or one of Layla's friends My Birthday May 22nd Dear Diary, Or I guess that’s how you start these things. Daddy had bought this thing for my birthday and I have to say wasn’t really that excited to get a Diary for my birthday. I guess ill just talk about my birthday for the first page. I mean the first page is about the Day you get it right. Alright so it started like this. I was fast asleep in my room when I felt something jumping on to my bed and pushing me off “Diablo!!” I yelled smacking the dog with my pillow. Diablo just jumping down from the bed and licked my cheek. I glared at the Wolf/Hell-hound (yes he is a hell-hound from Greek mythology.) Hmm I should have started with that, well first of, wow I forgot to say a lot of stuff, my name is Layla Jennifer Lobo and I’m the granddaughter of Hades God of the underworld and Aphrodite Goddess of love. My mom and dad are Nicholas and Nicole Lobo and in my opinion strangest couple ever I mean daddy is the son of the god of death and mommy is the daughter of the goddess of love. Anyways the old Greek myths are real and are apart of our everyday life. If you don’t believe me look at our dog unless your mortal then he just looks like a normal husky. Alright back to this morning. Today is my 13th birthday and all of my parents friends and there kids are coming to my party. Mom spent the whole day decorating the house and dad was shadow traveling people here. I was in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Tia Ami at the door. I jump out of the chair and gave my favorite aunt a hug. Amidala smiled hugging me. “Hello sweetheart my have you grown so much since I last seen you” She said spinning me around. I smiled at my Tia” you just saw me last week” “And you keep growing” Was her response. I really do love my Tia oh and she’s roman. Yea apparently there’s Greek and Roman Demi-gods same parents but they have different personalities and names like Hades would be Pluto. Dad told me the stories behind both camps that during the War of the Giants the Greeks and Romans had to band together to fight off mother earth. Alright getting off topic again. Back to my birthday. I was sitting in my room with my Tia talking when I noticed the box she was carrying. It was a black box with a grey ribbon on it. “Is that for me Tia” I asked wondering what my new present would be “yes it is sweetheart and its “She said when as she handed me the box. “ Happy birthday Layla” I attacked the box not really caring about saving the wrapping paper. I opened the box and found a dagger it had a worn handle and a shape black blade. “wow its beautiful Tia” I said handling the dagger” but is it smart to give a 13 year old a weapon” My Tia just chuckled” don’t worry you will learn how too use it soon. That dagger was given to your dad from Hades, Your dad handed it down to me, and now I’m handing it down too you” I hugged her tightly” I love it Tia and I love you “I said kissing her on the cheek.”“Come on lets go join everyone down stairs I believe your father just came in with the last of the guest” I held my Tia’s hand and we both walked down stairs. When we reached the bottom I saw so many people. I saw my dad resting in a corner from all the shadow travel. We live in a secluded spot in the middle of a forest so the easiest way here is through the shadows. That’s or you can drive through like 20 miles of forest. Which my dad actually owns thanks to my grandma. You see apparently she was richer then she seemed. Yea surprised the underworld out of my dad. I guess Grandpa Hades actually gave her mass amounts of gold as a going away gift but she put it all in a trust for my dad and when he turned 25 he got all the money. Wow so much explaining to a book. Alright so my dad in a corner mom sitting next to him I saw uncle Nico and aunt Kori and there daughter Ellen who happens to be my best friend J . There was Mr. and Mrs. Courtney and there son Blake. Gods he so annoying so full of his self “oh I’m the grandson of Zeus want to date.” Yes he asked me out with that very line I just rolled my eyes and told him I rather date Cerberus. I made daddy so proud with that hehe. So there were the Courtney’s, I saw Katrina Darrow playing with a couple kids and her mom talking to Mr. and Mrs. Epperson. And several other people I even saw Uncle Mark. I don’t get too see him a lot dad doesn’t let me something about duel personalities I guess he bi polar or something. After all the talking and playing we finally got to my favorite part the cake and presents. Everyone gathered around and started singing happy birthday. I just blushed red. After everyone had gotten some cake we moved on to the presents. I walked over to the presents, closed my eyes and reached in grabbing presents reading the cards out loud as I go. I don’t know why but these people like to give stuff that’s related to there parent. Like from Mr. Ward gave me a bow, Uncle Nico gave me shirt with skeletons on it. Tia Sophia even got me perfume. Well with all the presents gone and the party slowly ending out my dad started giving people rides back till only people left were Tia Ami, Uncle Nero, and Uncle Nico and Aunt Kori. We all just hanged out around the TV as I played with my new toys. Dad noticed the dagger at my side and chuckled looking at Tai Ami who just shrugged. “Sweet heart you have one more gift” my dad said. Perked up at the sound of more presents. My dad reached into his cloak and pulled out a black book and a skull on it. I saw the skull and knew I loved it already, yes I’m more like my dad in the personality department though I do like playing dress up with mommy and shopping with her. I took the book from him and saw the cover said in cursive Layla’s’ Diary. I put on my best smile honestly not knowing what to do with it and hugged him and mom” Thank you mom thank you dad I love it” I kissed both there cheeks and sat the book aside “ And there’s one more thing starting Next week your going to Camp Half Blood for training” Dad said smiling. Tia Ami just said “told you so” referring to the dagger I can say I am very excited to go too camp. That means I get to see most of my friends and I get to finally go somewhere other then the forest though dad told me he be showing me a spot in the woods that I could escape too if I ever needed to. Well that’s today I don’t think ill be writing in this thing till I get too camp. Be to busy packing my stuff. Ohh I’m so excited, well talk to you later Camp Half-Blood Dear Diary, Well hey Diary I’m back. Today was my first day at camp and I have too say IT IS AWESOME. I have been packing the past few days for my time at Camp Half Blood. I was so excited to go I was practically jumping around the house. Before we left, mommy and daddy sat me down and said since I’m a legacy of two Gods I could choose which cabin I wanted to live in. I could live in ether the Hades cabin or the Aphrodite camp. I got to be honest with you I cabin full of girly girls with perfume and swooning over the latest boy band was not my cup of tea so naturally I chose Hades. Black cabin, ghost in the walls, how awesome is that. The Day comes and I’m outside my house with my suitcases and Diablo waiting for my mom and dad to show up. They had gotten a summer home near camp, where most of the parents live now, so they can be close to me and so dad can be closer to camp since he is one of the Camp instructors. Yea I plan on taking his class Monsters 101. He is always bragging to me about all the monsters he killed. My Favorite is the one about the time when he killed a 5 headed Hydra with nothing but a spear and a dagger. So, we all joined hands and Shadow traveled to Half-Blood Hill. I looked over to my mom and saw her face. Even after all these years she still wasn’t use too the Shadow Express. We walked down the Hill and I looked around. What I saw was absolutely amazing. There were the cabins that formed a giant Omega then cabin running a line down that. It looked like that was a Cabin for every god and goddess out there. There was a giant wall with lave running down the side. Yea lave I think I will be steering away from that. Our first stop was what my dad called “The Big House.” Dad and I walked into the building, mom leaving with Diablo to go set up the house. I sat in the Rec room watching the other kids roam around playing games and just having a good time when I saw him. “Layla “He grinned “When did you get here?” “Beat it Blake I don’t want to talk too you” I told him scanning the room for anyone else to talk too. “Come on Layla you cant be sour too be for forever” Blake complained “Beat it before I feed you seafood” I said growling Blake’s face turned white for a second. Yea he is deathly allergic to any type of seafood. If it comes from the sea then it can kill him. “You wouldn’t dare” Blake said in an angered tone I smiled” Hey daddy” “Mr. Courtney are you harassing my daughter?” Nick said with the new camp Director Mr. Ward at his side. “No...no sir” Blake said Daddy looked at the clipboard in his hand” I see you signed up for my class in the woods “ He grinned” Lets hope you have some fun in my class now run along Blake” I knew my dad’s face he was planning something Blake hurried off back to his friends who were all laughing at him. “Alright Dennis again congrats on the promotion and I hope you and Thea Join me and my wife for dinner later” dad said to Mr. Ward “Of course nick we will be there” Mr. Ward said before going back to his duties Daddy turned back to me “alright I have you all set up in the Hades cabin and uh you will be bunking with someone” Dad then gestured for me too follow and we walked out of there moving towards the Hades cabin. I looked around at the cabins some you could tell right off the bat which cabin belong too who. Like the Pink one with all the pretty flowers was obviously Aphrodite. I saw another cabin but didn’t know what it was it was just black and red, that’s it nothing else around it. Anyways we reached the cabin when my dad knocked. “Hold on a second ill be right there.” I heard come from the cabin. It was a girl’s voice Few seconds later a girl that looked my age maybe a year older. She had black hair, blue eyes and looked Native American. She wore black skinny jeans and a black Three Days Grace band shirt. “Hello Emma I’m Nicholas Lobo and your older brother” my dad told the girl. We both had a shocked expression on our faces.” And this is my daughter Layla I guess she is your niece” he said pushing me forward “Uh hi” we both said at the same time “Well I’ll leave you too it” my dad before he left walking back to the Big house “Well so uh welcome to camp then Layla” Emma said letting me inside grabbing one of my suitcases I walked inside seeing only a few bunks and only one of them occupied. “So I guessed you can pick what bunk you want uh lights out whenever.” Emma told me going back to her music I unpacked my things on a bunk in the far corner. I was looking over the bunk when I saw the initials N.L in the headboard. I smiled knowing this was my dad’s bunk when he went to camp. Once I finished unpacking my things I thought I would walk around camp maybe go back to the Rec room. So I left the cabin making my way back to the big house when I heard the dinner horn. I back tracked my way back too the cabin and walk with Emma to the pavilion. I grabbed two plates full of food then took one of the plates to the fire giving half and half to Hades and Aphrodite. I made my way back to my table looking around. I saw many kids I already knew thanks to my parents like Blake, Trent, and Ellen. Then there were kids I never seen before like the Aphrodite table full of aunts and uncles. Emma and I ate in silence through most of the meal making small talk every now and then after that we headed back to the cabin. Well that was day one of Camp Half Blood. Pretty fun so far but I can’t wait for my first class which happens to be daddy’s class tomorrow. Well I better go Emma starting to give me the Evil Glare for having the light on while she sleeps hehe. Hmm I think I will give you a name diary I’ll think of one and tell you it next time well see you tomorrow night Love Layla Classes So yea it been awhile since I posted but I got inspired again so I knocked this out and (with the help of a good friend) I have a real plan for this story. I wont say anything other then "for the fairest" If you guess it good but keep it too your self well here is chapter 3 again would love some feedback as all ways Dear Diary, Alright so it had been a couple days since I written you. I’m so sorry about that just been so busy with activities and Capture the Flag Well your probably going to be wondering what I been up too the past few days.Ok I guess ill start off where I last left you. I woke up that mourning with a scream. I shot up grabbing for my dagger when I saw a familiar sight. It seems that Diablo decided to come visit me in my sleep. I was about to run and hug the dog when I saw Emma Pull out her sword “Wait no he is friendly” I yelled at her. She looked at me confused still on guard “This is Diablo and he is my Hell-Hound” I explain scratching behind Diablo’s ears” He wouldn't hurt a fly” I said smiling at her as Diablo licked my cheek. “Get that monster out of here” She yelled before running to the bathroom and slamming the door. I sighed” Diablo you better go” The dog whimpered before disappearing into the shadows. I knocked on the door” Emma he’s gone now you can come out” “Go away and Leave Me Alone” She yelled at me. I was still in a little shock from what had happened so I just let her be. I grabbed my things then heading out the door. Today was my first real day at Camp Half Blood and I was excited. My first class was with Chiron the old Camp Director and it was Archery. “Alright class, remember one or two fingers and pull back till your arms lock.” He then turned too a couple of kids goofing off” And no shooting the arrows straight up or seeing how far they will go. If I find anyone messing around with them there sitting out for the rest of the class” When it was my turn too go shoot I was kind of nervous, it was my first time with a bow. I followed the old teacher’s instructions. I raised the bow pulling it back till my arm locked in place. I closed one eye then let go. Yea it completely missed. A few minutes later a satyr came out with an arrow stuck in his horn. Several Apologies later and a now hornless satyr, Chiron decided it best I just sit out the class or even change to a different class. He didn't say that but I think he was thinking it The next class was daddies “Monsters 101” They were usually held in the woods but today it was on the pier. Me and several other Kids gathered around waiting for my dad too show up. I looked around seeing new kids and kids I had already know like Blake, Trent, Ellen, and Emma then there were kids I haven’t seen before. I made my way too a girl with long hair that were a mixture of colors like red, gold, and brown, she also had aqua eyes. I smiled at the girl and said “Hi I’m Layla grand-daughter of Hades and Aphrodite” holding out my hand. The girl took my hand” Hi Layla I’m Kaimee daughter of Amphitrite. So your grandma and grandpa are Hades and Aphrodite.” “Yup my dad is the son of Hades and he is the teacher.” I explained when I saw my dad walk up in front of the class“Well hello everyone and welcome too Monster 101. My name is Mr. Lobo and I will be your instructor until you leave camp.” He walked over to the edge of the pier.” Usually I like too hold this class in the woods where most of the monsters are but I have a special treat for you today. The last time this monster was seen was the battle of Heracles and The Hydra.” My dad started to wave his hands around then I noticed the shadows of his arms were extending into the water and actually grabbing a very large crab. It was as if he was controlling the Shadows themselves. The shadowy hands dropped the large crab onto the pier as skeletal bars formed around it. “This ladies and Gentlemen is the Karkinos” daddy said walking in front of the crab.” Most of you will know him as the symbol of cancer. After being squashed under Hercules foot during the battle of the hydra, Hera rewarded his services by placing his image in the stars.” He stepped away from the cage and motioned “Well come on there is nothing to fear. Come and take a closer look.” Slowly some of the kids started to walk up to the Giant crab. I walked up with Kaimee. The monster looked at me with the black eyes. I almost felt sorry for the monster. After I moved away from the bars I saw Trent and Blake move towards the crab. Blake’s hand touched the bars and they all collapsed around the monster setting it free. The monsters then hit Blake with one of his massive claws knocking Blake into the water. I saw my dad smile about before pushing the crab back into the water then pointed at Kaimee.” Be a dear and go get him for me Children of Hades and water don’t really mix.” “Ok Mr. Lobo” she said before diving into the water. A few moments later, Kaimee came up the beach with Blake in tow coughing up water. Dad walked up to him pouring some nectar down his throat then waited for him to get back on his feet before saying “I hope everyone enjoyed today’s special treat. Next class will be in three days in the woods. Class Dismissed.” Dad then disappeared into his own shadow when the horn for lunch sounded. Blake was still shaken up from what just happened and was shivering from the cold water. It was pretty quiet sitting at the table. Emma still wasn’t speaking to me and gave me a death glare every time I tried to start a conversation with her. As we ate Mr. Ward stood up from his seat and said loudly” As most of you know there well me a capture the Flag after lunch, so make sure your armor and weapons are ready, and remember the rules are as they always have been. No killing or maiming any other camper. When you are finished with your lunch please report to the woods. Chiron, Mr. Lobo and I will be both judges and medics if needed.” I was pretty excited. My first Capture of the Flag. I walked with Emma too the woods following my dad and the other kids. Emma told me we were alliance with Hecate, Eris, Persephone, Nemesis, Thanatos, Hermes, Hebe, Nike, Amphitrite, and Hephaestus. All of the kids gathered around a clearing in the forest with the Flag dead in the middle. I already saw Hephaestus kids working on the traps around the flag while everyone else was getting ready. I pulled out my dagger getting a feel for it, running my finger tips along the blade. “Hey your new right” I lifted my head and found a kid that looked too be in his 17s. “You look nervous, Names Michael son of Nike.” He said holding his hand out. I took his hand and Shook it.” My name is Layla and I’m a legacy of Hades and Aphrodite, and yeah this is my first Capture the Flag only been here a few days” “Don’t worry about it I’m sure you will be fine but uh best to stay with me and guard the Flag while the more experienced ones go for the flag.”“Alright I guess ill stay back here.” I said before walking towards the flag.“Layla” I turned around and found Emma “Just remember no shadow traveling straight to the flag” She just walked off before I could say anything else.“Alright everyone” everyone turned and found the Main Teachers Mr. Ward, Chiron, and my dad” As soon as I blow the horn the games begin. First team to get there opponents flag over the line wins. Let the games begin” He smiled before Blowing the horn. I Stood there next too the flag with my dagger drawn. I must have looked nervous because I heard Michael say” Don’t worry everything will be fine, Your with me” He is a very cocky guy but I guess if you live too be 18 and a child of Nike your aloud too be cocky. I could hear fighting and screaming off in the distance and that only made my grip around my dagger only tighter. After a few minuets I heard a swooshing sound then a load clank. I turned around and saw Michael on the ground with a dent in his helmet, There was an Arrow laying next too him with a boxing glove attached too it. I backed away slightly as I saw three figures appear out of the bushes. It was two guys and a Girl leading the way. “Awesome, now we just deal with the runt and the flag is all ours” The girls said. She was tall maybe 16-17, black hair and pretty muscular. The guy with a bow in his hand spoke up “She just a little girl let’s just let her go” “No, Time too give her an official welcome too Camp Half Blood” She said before running at me sword raised. I screamed, hey if a girl the size of a Minotaur comes at you with a sword, you would scream too. Anyways, back too the fight. The girl swung at me and I had just enough time to bring my dagger up to deflect it but she knocked it out of my hand and I watched as the dagger spin in the air landing in the mud. I looked up at the girl scared as Hades “Welcome too Camp Half Blood” She said as she brought the sword down on me. I held my eyes tight when I felt a tug in my gut, my body growing weaker, when I heard a loud ringing sound, like metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes and found the ground misshapen and skeletons fighting off the trio. I watched stunned as the skeleton warriors fought for me when the third guy yelled at the kid with the bow “ Adam let’s get the hell out of here” Adam nodded and ran with the other kid leaving the girl too fight off the skeletons. She hacked and swung at the monsters but they keep coming even after their heads were rolling on the floor. I could tell she was an excellent fighter maybe a child of one of the War gods, but she was no match for the un-dead warriors. They kept at her till one of them smacked her upside the head with the hilt of their sword. That’s when I heard the Horn ending the game meaning one of the teams had captured the flag. I was still on the ground when the campers began too show up, too weak too even get up I just rested up against one of the boulders. The skeleton warriors had left the girl and were Kneeling in front of me like I was some kind of queen and I got to say it was pretty awesome. My dad and Mr. Ward showed up soon after as kids were carrying the girl away on some gurney. I could see the smile on my dad’s face it was like a mix of being proud and concern. He kneeled next too me and had me eat something that looked like corn bread but it tasted just like mom’s cookies. Mr. Ward stepped forward and said loud enough for everyone too hear” Congratulations too the red team on winning the first Capture the Flag of summer. Now let’s go eat” Once everyone heard the mention of food, the kids started too clear out. I had watched them go and saw Michael go with an ice pack on his head and giving me thumbs up. Once everyone left it was just me, dad, and the skeletons. I looked the warriors in front of me” uh thanks you can go now?” The skeletons nodded and melted into the ground. I watched my dad look around and he started chuckling “you made such a mess sweetheart but I’m proud of you” He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before helping me up too my feet. Well that was my week. I had passed out once me and dad made it out of the woods and he ended up just carrying me too my bunk. They next day I managed too talk too Emma about Diablo. She had explained too me that before she had come too camp she was attacked by a hell hound and the dog ended up taking her mother instead of her. So basically a wild Hell hound had killed my step aunt’s mother. I am sorry for it taking so long too write in you but camp keeps you busy. Ill try and write tomorrow night. Good Night Diary Love Layla Lobo Category:Nico di Angelo Category:Grandchildren of Hades Category:Grandchildren of Aphrodite Category:Camp Half-Blood